


Smackdown Women Take Over

by RobinTrigue



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Kayfabe Compliant, Time Travel Fix-It, what an exciting card we have this year I'm so thrilled hooray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinTrigue/pseuds/RobinTrigue
Summary: In which six women have a very satisfying and well-deserved fight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here are my hopes/predictions in these final hours before WM begins.

Becky took the mic. "You know, Alexa," she said, "all this time we've been feuding, I've been so focussed on winning and on beating you, I've forgotten what's really important."

The camera panned up Alexa's body, lingering on the belt as she stroked it and smirked.

"Oh? And what's that?"

Becky looked around at the other Smackdown women, who nodded and postured threateningly. She lifted the mic to her lips again. "It's fookin headlinin' Wrestlemania!"

The crowd cheered. Naomi threw her hands into the air, flooding the arena with darkness; the darkness pulsed once, and from the middle of the ring, a portal began to glow. Alexa walked up to Becky and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wannabes first!" she said.

Becky rolled her eyes, and jumped in with a whoop. Mickie James shoved Nattie aside to follow. Carmella gave Naomi a quick peck on the cheek before jumping in herself. Alexa climbed the ropes to show off her belt one last time, herself and Naomi standing on opposite turnbuckles with their arms raised. After she had gone, Naomi lowered her arms and hurried to the where the portal was slowly closing.

“You’d better get ready to feel the _glow!_ ” she yelled, then pinched her nose and cannonballed through.

The yellow-green ring collapsed in on itself, and for a moment, everything was quiet. An energy dissipated, as though a heavy bass had been inaudibly thumping and suddenly stopped. The lights rose. Techs with concerned expressions hurried onto the stage.

Two hours later, Brock Lesnar had Goldberg on the ropes when Becky’s boots from out of nowhere caught him on the temple from above.  She landed on all fours like a cat, let out another whoop, and spun back around to prevent him from getting up. Behind her, Nattie and Carmella threw Goldberg across the ring, catching him on the way back with a double clothesline.

It’s no wonder it was later voted match of the year. Forbes devoted an entire article to Alexa and Becky’s shocking mid-fight team-up to KO Lesnar. It was Natalya who first pinned Goldberg, but the ref had been distracted because that was when Mr McMahon had come out of backstage, frothing at the mouth until Carmella burst from under the ring and attacked him with a chair.

Mickie James was the official winner of the Universal Championship, until Naomi and Alexa challenged her for it on the spot. Alexa was dragged out of the ring by the other three, fighting for her life only to lose her own title to Natalya; meanwhile, in a stunning feat of acrobatics, Naomi took the Universal title. Wrestlemania XXXIII rightly went down as one of the greatest in history.


End file.
